Unnamed DBZ Story
by Kail Blade
Summary: Everyone knows Gohan saves the world from Cell. Everyone also see's him as just Goku son. What if Gohan stepped out of his Fathers shadow? More Summary later. Rating may change aswell. Main pairing? No idea


The Unnamed Dragonball Z Fan-Fiction  
  
With a single Ki blast all the Cell Juniors were destroyed. It wasn't even a special technique, just a simple Ki blast that could be gathered and used in an instant. "I think you need to teach your brats how to fight, Cell, otherwise they'll get turned into dust." A cold, emotionless voice stated. It was hard to believe that this voice belonged to the gentle warrior child known as Gohan. But some how, it did. "Too bad you found that out a bit too late. Too bad for your brats too. Now are you going to come and fight me, or are you just going to stand there peeing your... Do you even wear pants, or did you inherit my Fathers nudist genes?... Am I asking too many questions for you Cell?"  
  
"Wha? How... Who, no, what are you!?!" Cried poor Cell, who was just realising he was way out of his league. Each of the Cell Juniors was about half his strength when in full power, which meant that Gohan had just easily defeated a team of fighters 3 and half times stronger then him combined. This eleven year old boy smirking at him wasn't the Gohan, that just moments before, was begging him not to fight. This was someone, something, else. There was no innocence in this Saiyan creature standing before Cell, there was no longer any purity. This was a Saiyan warrior of the old times, neither good nor bad.  
  
When Gohan ascended to the next level of a Super Saiyan, he became the first Saiyan in over a hundred years not to be tainted by good or evil. It was like he forgot all of what he once was to be to become what he was now. And what he was now was an ultimate warrior. That doesn't mean he's one of the strongest people in the universe, although he probably is, it means he has the perfect mind for fighting. There were no morals in him, no thoughts on pride and honour, and no useless emotions. Just the need to fight. The perfect warrior.  
  
---The Z Warriors---  
  
"That power... It's unbelievable! How can a child hold that much power!?!" Yelled Vegeta, who was really pissed off. He had spent his whole life training to be the best, and a mere boy, just turned eleven, comes along and shows power that makes him feel like an ant. That blue baby grasshopper thing took everything out of him, yet the Kakabrat, no, he has shown that he's a true Saiyan; Gohan just destroyed all seven of the blue bugs with a single blast. A single blast! 'Gohan is a true Saiyan warrior, unlike Kakarott or Mirai Brat. Mirai Brat has a chance to change, being only eleven years old himself, but Kakarott will never be a true Saiyan. Hell, even I, Prince Vegeta, aren't a true Saiyan, because of all my years of being Freeza's lackey, but at least I know the Saiyan Culture.' Vegeta sent a glare at Goku while thinking this. 'When Gohan defeats Cell, I shall teach him and Mirai Brat about the Saiyans.' Vegeta then smirked to himself, 'Before it was if Kakarott beats Cell, now it's when Gohan beats Cell.' He began chuckling quietly, but he was soon openly laughing, unable to control himself. 'I'm going insane, and I don't give a fucking shit!'  
  
Mirai Trunks was screaming his head off yelling repeatedly "Go Gohan! Go Gohan!" again and again. He is, after all, only eleven years old. 'Huh, I wonder why Fathers laughing? You'd think he'd be angry at Gohan for being stronger.' He wondered, then shrugged it off as an adult thing. Everyone knows adults are stupid. Well, everyone except adults.  
  
Goku looked smug. 'I told them Gohan could do it. And they all said I was an idiot! I wonder if I can catch up to Gohan if I use the eighteen hours I have left to use in the Time Chamber.' Out loud he cheered for Gohan on along with Mirai, starting up a chant of "Go Gohan! Go Gohan, you rule! Go Gohan!" Mirai, upon hearing himself unconsciously chanting along with Goku, immediately shut up and concentrated on the frightened Cell and the terrifying Gohan.  
  
Piccolo just smirked as he saw the horrified look on Cells face. 'Go get him Kid. I knew you would surpass as all, but I never expected you to do it so young.'  
  
Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu all shared a single thought. 'Fucking Shit. Please, please, PLEASE Kami don't let Vegeta get that kind of power!'  
  
---Kami's Lookout---  
  
A little green dude going by the name of Dende looking slightly nervous was sitting on the edge of The Lookout staring down. "I don't know guys; I'm new at this job. And I really don't want to mess with Vegeta. Mr Popo still cringes at the mention of 'Soup' and 'Vegeta' in the same sentence." Dende is of course referring to the incident where Mr Popo accidentally spilled some soup on Vegeta. Let's just say that Vegeta wasted five Senzu beans on Mr Popo that day, and Mr Popo got six beatings within ten minutes. It wasn't a pretty sight. "And I really don't want to know what he would do to me if he found out I was trying to stop him from getting stronger." He added shuddering at the possible tortures the Saiyan Prince could come up with.  
  
---The Cell Games---  
  
Gohan still stood there, after two minutes, waiting for Cell to do something. It wasn't because he was patient. It was because it seemed there was something inside Cell that made him curious. Two something's in fact. 'It could be that he's about to use some combined moves, but that power doesn't feel familiar. Wait a second... It's the androids. Even Father could have figured that out faster. Hmmm... Save Krillin's crush and her brother, then blast Cell, or just blast Cell? Decisions, decisions. Hey, wait a second; the Tin Cans don't have a Ki reading.'  
  
{{Save the Androids.}} a voice, unknown to Gohan, stated inside his head.  
  
{Who the Fuck are you!?}  
  
{{An ally. Save the Androids, and later on you will be able to fight some very powerful foes.}}  
  
{Wait, if I save them, then more Bad Guys will come? Or is it the Androids themselves that I will have to fight? As much as that sounds appealing now, I will later regret it. My conscience will comeback, and it won't like the fact that I've put millions of lives in danger.}  
  
{{These 'Bad Guys', as you call them, will come what ever you do. By saving the Androids, you are accepting the responsibility of defeating them.}}  
  
{Then what's the point of saving the Tin Cans? I could just accept now and kill Cell in a millisecond.}  
  
{{If you must know, one of them will have a child that will be part of the next generation of... What do you call yourselves? The Z Warriors? That's it. You may have noticed that now you can sense the 'Tin Cans'. Only you, because if they continue there rampage, you will have to kill them.}}  
  
{Sounds like more trouble then there worth. But whatever. Now, get the fuck out of my head now so I can do this.}  
  
{{After this battle, go into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and I will speak to you again in there.}}  
  
{I thought I told you to fuck off.}  
  
{{.........}}  
  
{Your silence better not mean what I think it means.}  
  
{{Well... Actually...}}  
  
{WHAT! Why cant you fucking leave!?!}  
  
{{I have to be... 'In your head', as you say, when you go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, otherwise I wont be able to talk to you in there. And it's important that I talk to you in the Chamber.}}  
  
{Whatever. Just don't say anything until then, got it?} Commanded Gohan. He was having a tough time not reverting back to his emotional self. He knew he would never be the same again, but he wasn't sure how much his 'normal' side had changed. The only way to find out was to relax his focus on the battle and let his emotions in, and he wasn't going to do that until he killed Cell. Besides, his emotions were draining his power. 'Hmmm... Got to figure out how to get the Tin Cans out of the Grasshopper... That's it! I wonder... should I show off some new techniques? I think I will. Concentrate...' Gohan suddenly disappeared.  
  
---The Z Warriors---  
  
And then reappeared next to Mirai "Hey Trunks, is your sword here? I need it." Asked Gohan, his voice was cold and emotionless. He felt a small pang of guilt for using such a tone with his friend, but shoved it aside, knowing what his useless emotions were doing to his power. Mirai seemed to feel the same, because he quickly pulled out a capsule and with a puff of smoke produced a weapons rack covered in different kinds of blades. "Take your pick. To use it without breaking the blade, just feed your Ki into it." Mirai Trunks said with a hint of a smirk on his lips. Gohan just nodded and took down a sword with a similar broad-sword style to the one he had as a small child during his survival training with Piccolo, but a couple of sizes bigger, roughly the size of the sword Mirai normally used. 'Concentrate...'  
  
---The Cell Games---  
  
Gohan suddenly reappeared twenty feet in front of Cell. Cell, for the past five minutes had been trying to think of a way to kill the young Saiyan without killing himself in the process. Normally this would only take a few seconds, but for some reason, his brain was working in slow motion. So Cell gave up and went into denial. He decided that it somehow took the combined power of all the Z Warriors, including Gohan, to destroy even one of his children. He also decided to ignore the fact that if that was true, then after the first junior died the other six should have easily wiped out the Z Warriors by attacking together. It's so sad when an evil monster goes into denial. It just proves how stupid bad guys really are.  
  
Gohan left the sword dangling in his left hand, knowing that even if Cell attacked, the sword would probably just get in the way. 'I should get some sword training. I'll talk to Mirai about that later.'  
  
The strange voice decided to talk again. {{Well, actually-}}  
  
{Later.} Gohan tensed his muscles and lent forward, only stopping himself a couple of inches off the ground and shot forwards, about a foot to the right of Cell. He swung the sword at Cells legs as he passed, cutting the organic androids feet off at about three inches above the ankles. Gohan spun and stood up as Cell toppled over, mentally timing how long it took Cell to regenerate his missing feet. A few seconds' later Cells feet grew back and he began yelling at Gohan, who wasn't paying him any attention at all. 'Damn, only three seconds... Maybe if I cut off a larger amount of body parts, and then try to use some kind of Ki attack to stunt the regeneration process... Solar Flare...? No. Won't work if he has no head... Besides, he can probably still regenerate when he's blind... I know... I'll use one of my new techniques I've been working on. I should really think up some names for my new moves. I'm sure Mirai could help me with that.'  
  
---The Z Warriors---  
  
"What is Gohan doing? Shouldn't he be killing Cell now?" Goku asked, obviously confused. "He's not toying with Cell, is he?"  
  
"Of course not Goku. He has something planned. Didn't you see him counting? For some reason, he wants to know how long it takes Cell to regenerate his limbs. I'm sure we'll see what he has planned any minute now." Piccolo stated, irritated that Goku didn't know his own son. 'He should know Gohan. He spent a whole day in the Time Chamber with him. You'd think he would have spent at least a little of that time talking and getting to know his son. Even the Mirai boy knows Gohan better than Goku does, and they've barely known each other for more than eleven days.'  
  
{But Piccolo, you forget, Mirai knew me in his timeline as well. I'm sure there are some similarities between me and the Gohan from his time. Some of Mirai's fighting style is similar to mine, he's just personalised it, like I did yours. So the Mirai Me must have been pretty close to Mirai Trunks.} A familiar voice said, sounding like he found Piccolo's thoughts amusing.  
  
{Gohan? What are you doing in my head?} A startled Piccolo questioned, trying to hide his surprise.  
  
{You were thinking loudly. Since we have a mental bond, I could hear you. And you're right, I do have a plan. I've got to get the Tin Cans out of the Grasshopper. I'll explain more later.} Answered Gohan, but he just left Piccolo with more questions.  
  
{Okay Kid, but you will explain.} Piccolo said, putting a threatening tone into his thought, even though he knew he couldn't really do anything to Gohan.  
  
{You better believe that, for your own safety.} Joked Gohan, still amused that he was reading Piccolo's mind.  
  
{Kid...}  
  
{Yes Piccolo?}  
  
{STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND! And have fun with Cell.}  
  
{Definitely.}  
  
---The Cell Games---  
  
Gohan closed off the link so there would be no more interruptions. He focused on Cell, who had continued with his ranting, not realising his 'Victim' wasn't paying any attention. 'You'd, think, with my DNA, along with Piccolo's and Vegeta's, would make Cell smart enough to notice that he's way out of his league. Must have too much of Yamcha in him. That guy always seems to pick fights with guys stronger then him. Oh well, better get this over with.' With a sudden movement that no one could see, Cell's arms, legs, and head were sliced off and neatly placed in a pile before being blasted with a quick wave of Gohan's hand. Gohan than leapt back about ten feet and using the power of telekinesis, froze the remainder of Cells body in mid-air. He thrust the sword into the ground and held out his left hand palm open, while gripping his wrist with his other hand. A small Ki ball appeared on each fingertip. Gohan let go of his wrist and threw the balls at Cell, where they slowed down and grew until they were big enough to block the five stumps growing in place of Cells head and limbs. The young Super Saiyan then pulled the large sword out of the ground. 'Now for the dissecting.'  
  
Gohan slowly circled around the floating flesh, looking for a good place to start the dissecting. Finally settling for the stomach area, he pushed a large amount of Ki into his borrowed blade and made a deep clean cut lengthwise down Cells stomach. He checked to make sure Cell was still disabled by his Ki balls, and then thrust the blade into the ground again. 'I hope Mirai doesn't mind me doing that.' Gohan could feel his power draining away while his emotions returned. 'Damn it, I'm only double Cell's strength now. Bloody emotions. No use for them in battle.'  
  
The young Saiyan Warrior pushed his hands deep into Cells open stomach and almost immediately found something. He pulled it out and found it was the blonde android Eighteen 'One down.' Cells body started glowing, so Gohan quickly reached in again and pulled out Android Seventeen. 'Well that was easy. Cells obviously inherited a Saiyans stomach if he can hold both Tin Cans in there. Concentrate...'  
  
---The Z Warriors---  
  
Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Mirai Trunks, holding both Androids and the sword. "Trunks look after the Tin Cans, don't kill them. Apparently, they're needed in the future. I got to go deal with Cell; he's going to try something tricky now since he knows I'm stronger then him. And here's your sword back. Thanks." 'Concentrate...' And he disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
"Umm... What did he mean by 'Apparently, they're needed in the future'?" Asked Mirai, as he eyed the Androids suspiciously. "I don't see how these two can be needed, besides being punching bags."  
  
"Yeah, and how does he know that Cell is going to try something tricky?" Questioned Krillin, who couldn't help but stare at Eighteens still body and glare at Seventeen's.  
  
"I have no idea what he meant by saving the Trash Cans, but it's obvious that Cell will try something. He doesn't want to die, so he'll do what ever he can to survive" Piccolo snorted. 'Idiot Cue ball. I don't see why we keep him around. Though I suppose we do need a mascot.' "It's pretty simple to figure out." Krillin blushed and rubbed the back of his baldhead.  
  
"Has anyone else noticed Gohan's power decreasing quickly throughout the fight? Do you think this new form spends energy just to stay in Ascended Super Saiyan?" Asked Mirai Trunks "His attacks use very little energy compared to his enormous power level, so I don't think it can be that."  
  
A small smirk played across Piccolo's lips. 'He's definitely been trained by Gohan. He uses his head differently then the others.' "No, I think it has more to do with Gohan's emotions. I have a telepathic link with Gohan, and immediately after he transformed he emotionally blanked out. He blocked out all his emotions, and this seemed to boost his power and his focus on the battle. But since he has no practice blocking them out, they quickly broke through. I think all his emotions have been released by now, so that means even without this emotionless power he can gain, he's still much more powerful then Cell." Piccolo explained to the young lavender-haired Saiyan. "Perhaps I should start some mental training with him once this is... Something is happening, look." Piccolo nodded at Cell and Gohan. Cell had started to glow and shrink.  
  
---The Cell Games---  
  
Gohan watched as Cell shrank and de-evolved back into his weak first stage. 'Good. Now everyone except Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu can take him down now. But I better not take any chances.' "Time to say 'goodbye' Cell. Ma..." He held his arms up crossed at the wrists in the Masenko Blast stance.  
  
"What!? NO! If I'm going, then you're all going! I'll kill you all! I'll self-destruct!" Cell screamed...  
  
---To Be Continued---  
  
Ha-ha. Sorry, but this has been sitting in my computer for months, so I decided to leave this chapter as a suspense. Rating may change. Please Review!  
  
Kail Blade 


End file.
